


Dymek

by Regalia1992



Category: Generation X (Comic)
Genre: Fun, Gen, Kreatywne palenie, forma krótka, same dialogi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Palacz Angelo papierosy zawsze przy sobie ma, lecz z ogniem to już trochę inna sprawa. Ale od czego jest jego ognisty przyjaciel :)





	Dymek

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Haze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363257) by [ZlotyChlopiec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlotyChlopiec/pseuds/ZlotyChlopiec)



> Znaczy nie wiem (albo lepiej dla mnie, nie pamiętam) jakie konkretnie właściwości miała _ogniotwarz_ Jono. Ale facet ma przesrane na całej linii, znaczy, zastanawiam się, jak opisać jego pocałunki ze Skin. Muszą być bardziej _kreatywne_.
> 
> I solennie przysięgam, że Jono x Angelo to druga para, tuż po RicStar, i przed Dorian x Cullen, co do której mam niecne zamiary na 2018 rok xD

\- Cholera! Akurat jak chce się człowiekowi zapalić.

\- _Angie, co się stało?_

\- Zapomniałem... Jono, możesz podejść bliżej.

\- ...

\- Jeszcze bliżej.

\- _Bliżej już się nie... Angie, co ty robisz?! Przestań odwijać mój szal!_

\- A na co ci to wygląda? Chcę się dostać do twych ust.

\- _Ale ja nie mam ust!_

\- Dokładnie.

\- _Nie rozumiem, po co ty..._

\- Jeszcze chwilę.

\- _Angeloooo..._

\- No co? Zapomniałem zapałek.


End file.
